kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 27
Summary Leez attempts to climb one of the Fire temple walls, only to be stopped by Asha at the top. She is punished by being tied up and hung upside down from the wall. She grumbles that teleportation is cheating. Leez spends the next day in her room trying to find a way to evade Asha, and finds her opportunity when Brilith takes Asha to the temple library. But when Leez pulls on the doorknob, it unexpectedly breaks off, and so she decides to escape through her window instead. Ruche interrupts Asha and Brilith at the library, saying she looked everywhere for them, and even Leez was gone. Brilith assures Asha that Leez should be safe in the city, and escorts Ruche out of the library. As Leez passes by shops with expensive merchandise, she sees two people, a boy in pink and a woman in purple, discussing Lorraine's package which was delivered too late for Asha's birthday. The woman says that she was delayed because there were so many suras en route. The boy tells her she should wait for Lorraine since the box contains a god-class item, but the woman replies that she needs to have her injuries healed right away, and leaves the boy with the box. Leez wonders about the item in the box and feels unusually drawn towards it. A little white-haired boy in a tattered black cape suddenly appears before her, calls her "Shorty" (Webtoons version: "Kid"), and tells her to forget about it. 1-27 Asha catches Leez.png|busted 1-27 Leez left hanging.png|brahma'd 1-27 Mr Ari and Airi.png|bickering 1-27 little Kubera.png|belittling Currygom's comment Finally! It's time for Leez to appear disgustingly a lot. Afterword I couldn't write the afterword... I'm so tired so I need to sleep first. I'm sorry for those of you who came by to read it... T_T Please look for the currybear in this episode and be patient...! ↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓Afterword added↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ ■ Since the rope was made with hoti brahma, it should be translucent, but that would be annoying, so... Well, this is only a comedic scene to pass some time. The rope will disappear in time, and Leez will fall for sure... Not really—of course, wouldn't Asha return just time? Leez is still alive, after all. ■ Asha talks easily about 100 or 200 gold coins, so she must have a huge amount? But where in her clothes would she have them? Her thick fur cloak is actually a gold coin purse, except... Of course it isn't. (In Episode 43, the function of the fur cloak was revealed a little. It's not a gold coin purse. For more details, see Episode 44.) Asha carries the gold coins for cash transactions only. Her magic license functions sort of like a credit card. She doesn't need to use cash when she can use her card for payment. (Sorry, the Ep.43/44 business makes no sense because this is Ep.27. I thought maybe Currygom was referring to the Best Challenge version, but that only had around 31 episodes?) ■ In Atera, it's not cold enough during the 11th month (Marut) to wear coats. However, the people living there are adapted to hot weather and are weak against the cold, so they wear coats. Of course, not everyone is like that, such as those who used to live in another part of the world who tolerate the cold weather and wear clothes with less coverage. If you travel to India, you'll see what I mean. Even when I wear short sleeves in that climate, the people of India cover up in shawls/scarves. ■ Hoti Indra Electric Shock Prevention Cream is effective against not only hoti indra magic, but transcendentals that use electricity. However, since its effectiveness doesn't last a long time, it's not good enough to use as a defense against surprise attacks. Its primary use is to ensure that the person who is casting the spell and their allies won't get electrocuted. Of course, if the magician is talented enough to use the magic properly, it wouldn't matter, but you never know. ■ The price for the Hunter's Eyes is rather exorbitant. Have you been able to calculate the cost in our own currency? ■ As mentioned in the sign in an earlier image, this is a shop called Creation&Origin which sells many magic items. The Creation magic class mentioned at the top of this image is just a special service for the shop. It says that the class is free. Hehe. The products sold from the shop, however... There's a discount for both university and school students. The general public doesn't buy expensive magic tools; those who do are magicians. It's fine. They make a lot of money. ■ "Pink hair" is Lorraine's apprentice and assistant. I didn't draw his face like that for comedic effect. He really looks like that. I'll post the profiles for "Pink hair" and "Purple hair" later... (Their names haven't been mentioned yet, and "Purple hair"'s face hasn't been shown yet, either.) Notes * Asha mentions that she dislikes the gods. Show/Hide Spoiler We eventually learn that she has a bad history with at least two gods: Vishnu, who we later learn made a shady deal with her, and Kubera, who also appears in one of her dreams. * Show/Hide Spoiler Leez later realizes that Asha found her with hoti surya. Asha also tied her up with hoti brahma. * Brilith mentions a library. This library is only open to licensed magicians. Leez, for example, would not have the authorization to use it. * Thinking of the doorknob, Leez later comments that she appears to have become stronger lately. * Asha mentions Brilith having a stalker. According to an extra scene in the book, Brilith had a stalker when she went to Eloth with Asha after the magic exams. * Brilith mentions an increased number of suras. Right after, we see suras keeping a close eye on Atera. Show/Hide Spoiler In fact, the suras are guarding the city boundaries to prevent the one with the power of a name from escaping. * The stores reveal that sura parts are used to make magical components. References